1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a liquid crystal display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these years, liquid crystal display devices including liquid crystal panels are widely used as in-vehicle display devices, such as car navigation systems. A vehicle is equipped with a plurality of electronic control units for controlling various vehicle components, such as an engine and brakes. In general, each of such electronic control units is configured to make a self-failure diagnosis for failures and malfunctions, and outputs the results, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2013-28238, for example.
An in-vehicle display device is also required to have a function to make a failure diagnosis for failures and malfunctions. A liquid crystal display device can be configured to make a self-diagnosis of each component unit constituting the liquid crystal display device, and it is specifically desired that the liquid crystal display device has a function to detect a failure, which appears as a failure in the display device, that is, there is a failure in a display operation of the display device.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a liquid crystal display device and a liquid crystal display system that are capable of detecting a failure in a display operation.